And you don't wanna sleep with me
by MM-UP
Summary: ... Do you? Based on Maura's and Jane's discussion about Giovanni in ep. 2x03 ("Sailor Man"). First two chapters are harmless, but chapter 3 and the following are rated M for a reason (Rizzles sex, obviously).
1. No

**And you don't wanna sleep with me...**

Chapter 1: No...

**Rating: **T for language.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

Boston Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli and Medical Examiner Dr Maura Isles were on the way to Maura's car, arguing about Giovanni, an old classmate of Jane's.

"...okay, tell me what you have in common with him, alright? He's a blue collar Boston-Italian automechanic!"

"But so are you!... Well, except for being automechanic, and we're best friends!"

"Yes, but I'm interesting", Jane claimed. "And, you don't wanna sleep with me."

In response, Maura just cocked her head to the side, causing Jane to frown: "Do you?"

"No!" _I'm not lying_, Maura tried to convince herself, but she knew it was useless when she saw her Detective friend's eyebrow twitch up. "What would you do if I said yes, by the way?"

Now that was a question that caught Jane off guard. "Uhm... think you were joking?"

"Jane, you and I both know that I don't joke."

"Well, sometimes you do", the Detective defended herself. "I must've rubbed off on you." _Urgh, isn't there a less suggestive way of saying this? Great way of stopping her, Rizzoli... Well, to be honest, I don't want her to change topic, I enjoy her teasing far too much... Wait, were did that thought come from?_

The question went unanswered because they arrived at the crime scene and Jane's brain switched into full Detective work mode, which left little space for thinking about the Giovanni problem.

* * *

Two days later, it was Jane's and Maura's weekly sleepover. They had Chinese takeout for dinner and chatted about this and that until the M.E. mentioned that she'd run into Giovanni the day before, which made the Detective roll her eyes: "I don't even wanna know."

"Know what?"

"Look Maur, I don't care what you and Giovanni do in the bedroom as long as I don't have to hear the details!"

Maura smiled. "Relax Jane. We were just talking."

"Yeah, because talking to Giovanni is fuckin' amazing..."

"Language", Maura automatically admonished her friend while her big brain processed Jane's words. A few seconds later, the doc's smile turned into a full-blown smirk as the proverbial lightbulb lit up above her head: "You're jealous!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not! Why the heck would I be jealous of **Giovanni**?" _'Cause his IQ is about as high as the temperature inside my fridge and Maura just deserves somethin' better. Question is, am I something better in this case? Maura said she just needed to get laid, and Giovanni's the one with the cock, so I guess he wins. Damnit._

"Because he'll get to have intercourse with me and you don't", Maura deadpanned, causing Jane to choke on her food: "Maura! Don't say stuff like that while I'm eating! Besides, who says I wanna sleep with you?"

"You do."

"What?!" _Crap_, s_ince when is she able to read thoughts? _"I've never said anythin' like that!"

"You've never said it out loud, true. But the way your body reacts whenever you're near me is obvious." With that, Maura got up from the couch and into the kitchen to throw the empty takeout containers into the bin, momentarily leaving Jane alone with her thougts.

* * *

**A/N: **Should I continue this? Reviews please! :)


	2. Maybe

**And you don't wanna sleep with me**

Chapter 2- Maybe

**Rating: **T but moving a little towards M

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **At the end of the first chapter, I asked you to review it and tell me if I should continue this story. So far (April 29, 7.50 p.m. CEST), it got thirteen (13) reviews telling me to, 'Please continue!'... not to mention 45 Followers and 8 Favorites. I think that answers my earlier question ;). So *drum roll*... here's the second chapter!

* * *

When Maura returned from the kitchen, Jane was still sitting on the couch in the same position as a few minutes before and staring at the wall.

"Jane?"

The sound of her name startled the Detective out of what seemed to be very deep thoughts. "Jeez Maura, don't do that again! I'm a cop, I could've shot you!"

"That would have been difficult since your gun's locked away in your safe at the moment", Maura stated the obvious. _Was that sarcasm? I think so._

"Look at you, so proud that you've learned how to be sarcastic...", Jane teased her friend before patting the spot next to her on the couch, indicating for Maura to sit back down. "Sorry I overreacted a bit, but I really didn't notice you walking in till you said my name. I was... thinking, ya know?"

"It's okay. What exactly were you thinking about?"

_The two of us in bed... together. Like, really together. As in, not wearing any clothes... But that's not gonna happen 'cause Giovanni is the one with the dick... _"Urgh."

"Urgh?"

Jane bit back a laugh at the expression on her friend's face. "You and Giovanni", she explained. "I know you just wanna sleep with him and nothing else, but I think you deserve somethin' better than him, even for that."

"Well, I think I could have done worse than Giovanni. His long metacarpal bones..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But what if he starts talking while you two are, uh, going at it?"

"Jane, you know I don't like sentences that start with, 'What if.'."

_I swear she's tryin' to drive me nuts here._ "Well, I don't know how you feel 'bout that, but I'd prefer a guy who doesn't tell me that I'm hot, like, every five seconds. I mean, doesn't Giovanni know any other things to say to a woman?"

"Alright, he isn't exactly a conversation genius", Maura admitted. "But like I said, this is just about releasing sexual tension. If I need someone to talk to, I call you."

_What, really? _"How about you combine both things?" The words were out before Jane could stop them. _Oh crap... Think before talking, Rizzoli! _But for some reason, thinking was pretty difficult right now. _Someone's almost sitting in my lap... _"MAURA? What the HELL?!"

* * *

The M.E. flinched a little because her Detective friend had yelled right into her ear, but remained were she was, i.e. straddling said Detective's thighs. "I'm seriously considering your idea", she damn near purred. "You may not have a penis, but I'm sure you're perfectly able to pleasure me anyway."

"Whoah... Is that Maura Isles style dirty talk?" Sarcasm was Jane Rizzoli's preferred way of coping with fear, nervousness or general uncomfortableness, all of which she was feeling at the moment. But there was something else, too... a trace of a familiar sensation somewhere down below.

"Your pupils are dilated."

"Huh?" Jane was busy breathing in Maura's scent and trying to figure out what it consisted of._ Hair conditioner. Body lotion. Perfume, of course- and a really expensive one, I bet. And..._

"Which indicates either excitement- sexual or otherwise-, or a person's eyes adapting to dim lighting, and since this room is rather brightly lit, my theory is that the first reason applies to you."

Jane hadn't really listened to Maura's scientific explanation, just heard the word, 'theory', at the end. "You don't guess", she reminded the doctor.

"I didn't guess, I theorized", Maura defended herself. "The main difference between that and guessing is that...ummmpfff."

Now, Dr Maura Isles usually wouldn't even let herself get caught dead saying something like, 'ummmpfff', but to her credit, there aren't many people who can still talk in complete sentences while (finally) being kissed by their best friend and secret crush.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter (if you want me to write one) will definitely be M-rated. My very first M-rated piece of fanfiction, to be exactly, so consider yourself warned ;).


	3. Yes

**And you don't wanna sleep with me**

Chapter 3- Yes!

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Rizzoli & Isles are still not mine.

**A/N: **Apologies in advance if there's too much talking and not enough *Maura Isles voice* sexual intercourse- like I already said at the end of chapter 2, this is my very first M-rated Romance fanfic.

* * *

One second, Maura seemed to have the upper hand; the next, she cursed Jane's Detective reflexes as she was pushed back and pinned down against the couch. _No, cursing is the wrong word, I kind of like this..._

"Hey, what's goin' on in that big brain of yours?", Jane whispered into Maura's ear, causing the M.E. to shiver a little as warm breath tickled her skin.

"I was thinking about how to get you out of your clothes as fast as possible", Maura whispered back, smirking. It wasn't a lie; she really wanted to know what her Detective looked like underneath those not exactly revealing t-shirt and slacks.

"What, really? Me too..."

"No way!"

"Yes way! Though your dress doesn't leave much to my imagination..." Jane lowered her voice to a raspy whisper: "Any idea what you do to me everytime you walk into the bullpen in a dress like this?"

"No-oohhh..." The word ended in a low moan as Jane wedged her thigh between Maura's legs, effectively putting them into a scissoring position, and started rubbing herself against the doc's yoga-toned thigh. However after just a few seconds she stopped her movements and frowned down at Maura, causing the M.E. to fear the worst: "Jane? Don't you dare run away now!"

"I'm not goin' anywhere Maur", the Detective assured her friend _(Girlfriend? Lover?). _"It's just your dress- as much as I like you in it, it's kinda restricting."

"Well, you said you wanted me out of it anyway", Maura stated. "So if you maybe could get off me, I could stand up and take it off. You could even help me unzipping it, if you like", she winked.

"I think I have a better idea." Jane did get up from the couch, but then bent down to pick Maura up. The M.E. instinctively tried to wrap her legs around the Detective's waist, but found that her dress was too tight-fitting to do that. Jane noticed it, too, and switched to bridal style carrying. She kicked her bedroom door open, carefully lied Maura down on the bed and then locked the door. "Now, where...?" Jane couldn't finish her question because when she turned back to Maura, her jaw immediately hit the floor. "Thought you wanted me to help you unzipping your dress?"

* * *

Maura was standing there in just her lacy black underwear, her neatly folded dress was lying on a nearby chair. "I couldn't wait", she confessed. "I need you. Now."

With that, she nearly pounced on Jane, pinned her against the bedroom door, and shoved her hand down the front of the Detective's slacks, smirking as she felt drenched cotton panties. "A little excited, are we?"

"Maura... just... stop... No, don't stop! Just, stop teasing!" Jane's brain couldn't produce complete sentences right now; not with her best friend's hand between her thighs; Maura hadn't even moved her fingers yet and Jane was already this close...

"As you wish." The Detective's eyes squeezed shut and the back of her head thudded against the bedroom door as the M.E.'s fingers dipped under the elastic of her panties. "Maur... oh fuck, right there... I'm..."

"Coming", Maura finished the sentence as her friend's body shuddered violently before Jane's knees buckled and her back slid down the wooden bedroom door. Sitting on the floor, the Detective grinned up at the doctor, aware that she looked kind of idiotic, but not minding it in the slightest. "Wow", she stated, gasping for breath. "Have ya done this before? Slept with a woman, I mean?"

"No, but I'm a doctor, so I know about human anatomy. The most sensitive areas in woman's body, for example, are..."

Jane groaned. "I'm _so_ looking foward to making you cum." She got up from the floor and pushed Maura down onto the bed. "'Cause that'll finally shut Talking Google up- at least for a moment, I hope."

"Try me", Maura dared her, knowing that Jane Rizzoli could never resist a challenge.

"Oh don't worry, I will." The Detective quickly shimmied out of her slacks and t-shirt, then crawled on top of her friend, wedging her thigh between the M.E.'s legs just like she'd done earlier on the couch. However this time, with both of them in only their underwear, it felt even better and it didn't take long before Maura started thrusting her hips against Jane's thigh and moaning in pleasure when she'd found the angle that provided just the right amount of friction exactly where she needed it. Then Jane kissed her- hard-, started thrusting back, and Maura lost it. Whimpering something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Fuuuuuck!', she writhed on the bed for what like seemed a whole minute before calming down and taking a deep breath.

The first thing Maura saw when she opened her eyes was Jane's famous Rizzoli smirk. "Is it just me or did you just use a swear word, Dr Isles?"

"M-mh."

_Seems like my plan worked, Talking Google is temporarily out of order. But so am I- tired as hell, that is._

Already half asleep, a thought hit Jane: _What does this mean? Just a one-time thingy 'cause we both needed to get laid or something more? Oh well, I'll deal with that tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, I've published my first M-rated smut! ;-) What do you think? (BTW, thanks for all the reviews this story got so far! :)


	4. The Morning After Part 1

**And you don't wanna sleep with me**

Chapter 4- The Morning After Part 1

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:  
**1.) If I owned the series, Rizzoli & Isles would be dating each other and not some douchebags like this Ian guy.  
2.) Maura and Jane do date douchebags like this Ian guy in the series.  
3.) Conclusion: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles :-(.

**A/N: **Here's chapter 4, I hope it's worth the wait (sorry 'bout that, I was sick and didn't really feel like writing, but now I'm fine again :-).

* * *

Dr Maura Isles awoke to the feeling of strong, tanned arms being wrapped around her from behind. Arms that obviously belonged to one Detective Jane Rizzoli. Now, it wasn't uncommon for Maura and Jane to wake up like that, spooning each other, but this morning was different anyway. _It's the morning after we made love for the first time... Wait, __**love**__? Does Jane love me? And do I love her?_

Maura glanced at her alarm clock: 5:30 a.m., the time she usually got up. _Well, I wouldn't mind staying like this a little longer, but my vesica urinaria should be emptied. Now, how do I get up from this bed without waking Jane?_

The M.E.'s thoughts were interrupted by her Detective friend stirring behind her. "Jane? Are you awake?"

"No", came the dry reply, and Maura knew without looking that Jane was rolling her eyes. "'Course I am, you kicked me!"

"Did I? I'm sorry."

"M-hm... Any ideas how to make it up to me? Ya know, I don't like wakin' up at 5 in the morning."

"It's already 5:32", Maura pointed out, mainly to distract herself from the shudder that ran down her spine at the sound of Jane's voice, which was even huskier than usual.

"Whatever. Still too early."

* * *

They lay in silence for a moment, then Maura spoke again: "As a matter of fact, I do have some ideas."

"You do?"

"Yes. But I have to go to the bathroom first."

"..."

"Jane, I can't go to the bathroom if you're holding me this tight."

"Oh." The Detective reluctantly let go and watched the M.E.- or, more specifically, Maura's shapely backside- leave the room. _So what does this mean? Are we 'together' now or was this just a one-time thing? Damn, it's way too early in the morning to think about stuff like that. But we'll have to answer that question some time... Why does love have to be so friggin' complicated sometimes?_

The sound of the toilet being flushed briefly interrupted Jane's thoughts before they returned in full force._ Wait, did I just think __**love**__? Well, I do love Maura... as my best friend, that is. And the sex was amazing. So, friends with benefits? Forget it Rizzoli, that one never works. _Jane groaned and closed her eyes, but sleep wouldn't come back. _I'll go check on Maura, _she decided, got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom where she knocked on the door: "Maur?"

The bathroom door opened to reveal a very naked Maura Isles. "You've arrived exactly on time, I was just about to take a shower. Care to join me?"

"Uhh... well... okay..." _Wow. Maura in lacy underwear is hot, but Maura not wearing any underwear is... too hot for words. I'll never say anythin' bad about yoga again._

"Good. But if I were you, I'd take of my underwear first."

"Yeah... good idea." _Get a grip Rizzoli! _Once her sports bra and panties were lying on the floor, Jane looked back at Maura and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What? It's like 6 in the morning and I'm kinda distracted here!"

"I can't imagine why..."

_Hey, when did she get so good at sarcasm? That's my part! _"Well, maybe 'cause there's a sexy as hell Medical Examiner standing in front of me, askin' me to take a shower with her?"

* * *

Maura's reply consisted of turning around and stepping into the shower. Jane quickly joined her and hugged her from behind like she'd done in bed earlier that morning. The way the Detective's body pressed into hers almost had Maura moaning, but she quickly reminded herself of what she'd promised Jane approximately 15 minutes before. "I'm gonna make it up to you now."

"Huh?"

"I accidentally woke you by kicking you, remember?" With that, Maura wiggled out of Jane's embrace, spun around, pinned the brunette against the shower wall, stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed her Detective. "Jane, do you trust me?", she asked when they had to break the kiss to take a breath.

"'Course I do, why?"

Maura's hands stroked down Jane's arms, her hips, and the outside of her thighs. "Spread your legs", she whispered, slowly kneeling down on the shower floor while running her fingers further down Jane's long legs and then back up on the inside until they reached their goal. "You're wet", she stated. "And not just from the shower."

"Mauraaa", Jane said through gritted teeth. "Stop teasing."

"Relax, Detective." Maura smirked up at the impatient Detective before removing her fingers and replacing them with her mouth.

The back of Jane's head hit the shower wall. "Fuuuck". _I've never really enjoyed guys goin' down on me, but this is completely different. In a very, very good way. _"Maur-"

With the water cascading down on her rather loudly and completely focused on the task of pleasuring Jane, the M.E. wasn't sure if the Detective wanted, 'more', or had simply attempted to say her friend's name. Maura decided to try the first one and sped up the movements of her tongue, causing Jane to moan and weave her fingers through wet blonde hair. "Maura... So close... Can you...?"

The question ended in another moan as Maura slid one of her fingers into Jane and gently moved it around. "You're so tight", she muttered against the Detective's core, not sure if Jane could actually hear it. "From which I conclude *lick*... that it's been a while *kiss*... since the last time you had sexual intercourse."

"What about... fuck... yesterday?", Jane asked in between pants.

"Oh, right..." The vibrations of Maura's chuckle against her sensitive nerve endings finally sent Jane over the edge, her inner muscles clenching around the M.E.'s finger and her knees giving way so that she ended up sitting on the shower floor at eye level with a very proud-looking Maura Isles.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't worry, Jane'll return the favor, I just divided this chapter into two parts 'cause is was so long.


	5. The Morning After Part 2

**And you don't wanna sleep with me**

Chapter 5- The Morning After Part 2

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

* * *

Jane allowed herself a few seconds to calm down before getting up, turning the shower off (the water had gotten cold anyway), stepping out of the shower stall and picking Maura up. "My turn."

"Jane, I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself, you don't have to carry me", Maura protested weakly.

"Aww, c'mon, I know you like it."

"Why, yes, I do..." Maura had a brief vision of Jane (wearing a tux) carrying her (wearing a white dress) over the doorstep of their new home after their wedding. _Oh my, if there was something like an overdose of romantic thoughts, I'd definitely be suffering from it. _"Jane? What does this mean? You know... us."

"Well, I definitely don't want it to be a one-time thingy."

"Me neither, I'm glad we're clear on that. But what do you want us to be, friends with benefits?"

"I think it's already too late for that."

"Why?"

"Well, friends with benefits are just that... Friends, I mean. Friends who sleep together when they feel like doing it, but the're no feelings involved, it's just about gettin' laid. And I do have feelings for you, Maur. I want us to be more than 'just' best friends."

Maura made a thoughtful, 'hm', sound. "Could we agree on girlfriends?"

* * *

Meanwhile, they'd arrived in the bedroom and Jane carefully lowered the blonde down onto the bed, lying down on top of her. "Girlfriends... I like the sound of that. But d'you know what I like even more?"

"No..."

Jane's famous Rizzoli smirk appeared. "Making my girlfriend speechless." With that, she crawled down Maura's body, pushed the blonde's thighs apart and positioned herself between them. _Crap, I've never done this before. Acting confident is one thing, but actually knowing what to do..._

"Jane, look at me." The Detective did as she was told, noticing for the first time how the M.E.'s normally hazel-greenish eyes had turned darker from arousal and so many other feelings. "Take your time, you don't have to do this."

"I want to. Just... tell me if somethin' doesn't feel good, okay?"

Maura reached for Jane's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I will."

Unruly dark curls tickled the insides of Maura's thighs as Jane lowered her head. The Detective took one last deep breath before taking a first tentative lick through her girlfriend's wetness. _Wow, tastes good! _Remembering what Maura had done to her earlier, Jane moved her tongue a bit faster and was rewarded with a shuddering exhale from above. _Guess I'm not too bad at this, after all. _The realisation gave the Detective's confidence a big boost and she decided to try something new.

* * *

"Oh fuck!" Maura's eyes flew open as two fingers at once were pushed inside her. Up until now, she hadn't realized how much she'd missed the sensation of being filled like that- her own fingers or her vibrator just couldn't compete with a man's cock, and even less with one Detective Rizzoli's fingers. "For a woman who... oh... doesn't know what she's doing, you're... fuck... performing very well!", Maura stated in between moans.

"Why, thank you Dr Isles..." Before her girlfriend could protest at the lack of stimulation, Jane quickly dove back in, thrusting her fingers in and out at an increasingly faster pace. _C'mon, my tongue's starting to cramp here! Wait, what was that?_, she thought at a particular hard clenching of Maura's inner muscles.

"G-spot", the M.E.'s gasp answered Jane's unspoken question. "Named after German doctor Ernst Gräfenberg and reported to be a... fuck... rather sensitive erogenous zone, even though scientists are of different opinions about wether this spot actually exists..."

"Maura."

"Yes?... Oooooh." Jane kept up the movement of fingers and tongue until Maura's orgasm subsided, then crawled up the bed to lie down next to her girlfriend and take the blonde into her arms. "How the heck did you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were this close to cumming and still goin' all Google on me. I said I was gonna make you speechless."

No reaction.

"Maur?"

But the blonde had fallen asleep, a big smile on her face. Jane couldn't help but smile back and hug Maura tighter. _Whoa, look at you... Detective Jane Badass Rizzoli cuddling (cuddling!) up to her girlfriend in bed... Well, I don't care._

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so Jane does have a soft side somewhere... ;). I'm calling this complete, but I'm open to suggestions for more chapters. Thanks for reading! :-)


	6. A Different Point Of View

**And you don't wanna sleep with me**

Chapter 6- A Different Point Of View

**Rating: **M  
**Disclaimer: **See chapters 1-5.  
**A/N: **Just an idea that popped into my head. Everything written in _italics _is Bass or Jo Friday talking.

* * *

It was past 11 p.m. on Monday evening when Maura Isles' doorbell rang. Mentally going through a list of people who might be visiting her home at this time of the day (or night), the M.E. got up from her couch and went to open the door.

"Jane! Why didn't you use your key?"

"Just wanted to make sure my mother isn't there." Detective Jane Rizzoli entered the house, kicked her shoes off and eyed her girlfriend. "'Cause I wanna get ya out of your clothes ASAP and I really don't want Ma walkin' in on us."

"Well, your mother left for the guesthouse almost an hour ago, claiming that she was really tired..." That was all Jane needed to hear. Kicking the appartment door shut, she pinned Maura against the wall... only to be interrupted by a protesting, "Woof!"

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Jo!" Jane carefully set the little dog down on the floor, squatted down next to it and ruffled the fur on its back. Jo Friday gave her owner a reproachful look and barked a few times. In dog language, this meant, _You should be, you almost crushed me!_

Maura couldn't help but smile, the ever-so-tough Detective Rizzoli apologizing to her pet was just too cute. "Last time I checked, Bass was in the guestroom. Why don't you put Jo there, too, so we can go to the bedroom and-" she lowered her voice to a seductive whisper- "finish what we started?"

Jane didn't need to be told twice. She scooped up Jo Friday and almost sprinted to the guestroom where she quickly set the little dog down, left the room, closed the door, and went back to the hallway at the same speed as before.

* * *

Now, Jane Rizzoli was certainly a fast runner, but it seemed that Maura Isles was even faster at undressing because when Jane returned, Maura was already standing there in just her heels and fancy designer underwear. "Someone's a little impatient, eh?", Jane teased her.

"No, I just wanted to be prepared in case we didn't make it to the bedroom."

"Well, if you keep lookin' at me like that, we won't make it there."

"And how exactly am I looking at you?", Maura asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Like you want me to screw your big brains out?", Jane suggested, causing a shiver to run down her girlfriend's spine. Not giving the M.E. any time to come up with a reply, the Detective once again pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Maura moaned into the kiss and tangled one of her hands into Jane's unruly dark curls, pulling her Detective closer. Jane, however, managed to free herself and turn around to walk off. Looking back at Maura over her shoulder, she winked at her girlfriend. "See ya in the bedroom."

Maura stood there, dumbstruck, but only for a few seconds before her brain kicked back into gear, she quickly slipped out of her high heels and ran after Jane.

* * *

Guestroom, a couple minutes later

_"Bass?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you know what our humans are doing in there?"_

_"No, sorry."_

* * *

Bedroom

The humans had spent some time wrestling on the bed because both of them wanted to be on top. Eventually, Jane had won and was now straddling Maura's thighs, bracing herself on the bed with one arm while rolling one of the M.E.'s nipples between the fingers of her other hand. Maura was arching into the touch, head thrown back and mouth slightly open. Being touched like this felt really good, but it wasn't enough. "Jane..."

"Yeah?"

"Stop teasing." The doctor emphasized her point by thrusting her hips up into the Detective's abs. Jane simply smirked: "Patience Dr Isles..." With that, she bent down to kiss Maura soundly while simultaneously letting her hand wander over her girlfriend's chest and stomach until her fingers reached hot wetness.

* * *

Guestroom

Jo Friday had positioned herself right at the wall that separated her and Bass from the bedroom, perking up her ears as she tried to find out what their humans where doing in there. _"Your human just screamed, 'Oh my God!'"_, she informed the tortoise.

_"Yes, that was loud enough to hear even for me."_

_"And do you know what it means?"_

_"Well, as far as I know, this 'God' is a being that no one can see, but some humans believe he exists anyway."_

* * *

Bedroom

Maura had recovered from her climax pretty fast and (to Jane's big surprise) easily flipped them so she was on top. "How did you do that? Last time I checked, I weighed a few more pounds than you..."

"Yoga", came the simple reply before Maura started kissing her way down her girlfriend's body. When she arrived at the apex of Jane's thighs, she looked back up at the brunette's face and smirked. "My turn to make you scream."

* * *

Guestroom

_"Now your human is screaming as well", _Bass stated, interrupting Jo Friday's thoughts about humans believing in a guy named God they couldn't even see. The little dog turned her attention back to the sounds from the other side of the wall and sure enough, her human was indeed shouting words she normally wasn't allowed to say in the presence of Bass' human.

_"Humans are weird"_, Jo remarked when her human stopped yelling for a moment. _"They put us into this room, close the door, go somewhere else and scream at each other."_

Bass was about to reply when Jo's human made a sound that vaguely reminded the tortoise of something. _"The last time my human was making sounds like that, she was mating with a male human."_

Jo Friday's tail started wagging excitedly. _"Our humans are mating?"_

_"That'd be my theory, yes."_

_"But why? Both of them are she-humans, they can't even have puppies..." _Jo hung her ears. _"I'd love some human puppies to play with."_

* * *

Bedroom

The two humans were lying on the bed, holding each other tight. Jane reached out to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Maura's ear, but suddenly stopped the movement when a thought hit her: "D'you want kids?"

"Yes, I think I do... Why do you ask?"

Jane shrugged. "It just came to my mind, I guess. But we don't have have to think about kids right now, do we? We've only been in a... relationship?... for a few days and no one knows about us yet."

"We'll tell them when we're both ready", Maura promised, her eyes already slipping shut. "Speaking of ready, how about we get some rest now so that we'll be ready for round two afterwards?"

There was no reply because Jane had fallen asleep, but Maura knew that when she woke up, her girlfriend would be up for a second round anyway.

* * *

Guestroom

_"I'm not sure, but I think my human just said she wanted kids."_

Jo Friday looked up at Bass. _"Yeah, she did. So maybe I _will _get some human puppies to play with! But I've no idea how two female humans can mate and have kids."_

_"Me neither, but maybe they can. You never know with humans."_

* * *

**A/N: **So this was Rizzoli & Isles in the bedroom described from the POV of their pets in the guestroom next door. Leave a review if you like :).


	7. Tell The World (in small steps)

**And you don't wanna sleep with me**

Chapter 7- Tell The World (in small steps)

**Rating: **M  
**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.  
**A/N: **This chapter is set about two weeks after the 6th one.

* * *

Boston PD Homicide Bullpen

Detective Barry Frost was sitting at his desk writing something on a piece of paper when one of his coworkers walked into the room. "Whatcha doin' there kiddo?"

"None of your business, old man." Frost quickly tried to hide the piece of paper between some case files, but Seargeant Detective Vince Korsak snatched it from his younger colleague's hand and read what was written on it. "'Get 'em into bedroom & lock door'? Anythin' you wanna tell me?"

"Well, this is about Jane and Dr Isles...", Frost started, only to be interrupted by Korsak snorting, "Ya wanna get the two of 'em into your bedroom? Good luck with that..."

"What? Hell no! I'm trying to think of ways to make a match between those two 'cause everyone can see the crush they have on each other, but they just don't realize it."

Instead of replying, Korsak looked down on the piece of paper again. "'Get 'em really, really drunk'? Seriously?"

Frost shrugged: "Why not?"

"Well, that might work with Jane, but can ya imagine the doc drinkin' more than a few glasses of her fancy wine?"

The younger Detective crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Got any better ideas?"

Korsak grabbed a pen and scribbled something on the list, then put it back down on his coworker's desk for Frost to read. "'Make Rizzoli jealous'? I kinda like my balls..."

"Then make sure she doesn't find out it was your idea..."

* * *

Maura's house, a few hours before

Detective Jane Rizzoli opened her eyes, checked the alarm clock on the bedside table and groaned. _Six fuckin' a.m., way too early to wake up. And I was havin' such a nice dream, too... _Jane put a forearm across her eyes and waited for sleep (and perhaps her dream) to come back, but something was keeping her awake. Something warm, soft and somewhat... tingling. A quick peek underneath the blanket confirmed Jane's suspicions: "Maura."

The owner of the blonde tresses that were currently fanned out against Jane's lower stomach and thighs gave a slight chuckle, the vibrations coaxing a low moan from the Detective. "Good morning to you, too."

"Shit, this is real? Thought I was just dreamin'..."

Another chuckle. "Am I really that good at this?"

"Maura... stop... teasing... Fuuuck." Jane's body went rigid for a moment before shaking violently as she reached her peak.

* * *

"Wow", the Detective stated after taking a few calming deep breaths. "That's one nice way of wakin' up... What, uhm, d'you want?"

"Don't worry, I've already climaxed", Maura assured her, causing Jane's eyebrows to twitch up: "You came just from goin' down on me?"

"Almost."

"Almost?"

"I came from going down on you _and _touching myself combined."

The thought of her girlfriend pleasuring herself instantly had Jane hot and ready again. "How about we call in sick and spend today in bed makin' love?", she suggested, her voice extra raspy because its owner had only just waken up.

"A tempting idea..." Maura untangled herself from the sheets. "But as you know, we're stuck in the middle of a case." With that, she practically hopped out of bed and swaggered off towards the bathroom, leaving a groaning Detective behind. _Fuck, I've never understood early mornin' people like her..._

"Jane? Are you coming?"

"Wish I was", Jane called back. Maura smiled, even though her girlfriend couldn't see her at the moment. "I wondered if you wanted to come take a shower with me."

Now that was a question that had Jane fully awake in an instant. Kicking away the blanket, she hopped out of bed (not quite as elegantly as Maura had done a few minutes before, but the movement served its purpose) and literally sprinted to the bathroom, not even bothering to knock before bursting into the room.

* * *

Thirty minutes and five orgasms later, Maura and Jane were sitting at the breakfast table and restocking the calories they'd burned during their nighttime and early morning activities.

"You know we can't keep this a secret forever", the M.E. remarked after finishing her first slice of toast.

"Huh?" There wasn't enough caffeine in Jane's system yet for her brain to work properly.

"The fact that we're together now, not 'just' best friends anymore."

"Oh... yeah, right. Who d'you think we should tell first?"

"Well, I did some Internet research-"

"Of course you did", Jane muttered into her coffee mug-

"-and apparently the first people homosexual teenagers come out to are usually their parents."

Jane resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Maura. First, we aren't teens anymore, and second, we're absolutely not gonna tell my mother first 'cause she'll pass it on to the neighbors, the entire Boston PD and God knows who else in less than two hours."

"We could ask her not to tell anyone."

"In that case, make it less than one hour till everyone knows about us." Jane reached for her girlfriend's hand. "Rizzoli family 101: Never ever trust my mother's ability to keep a secret."

Maura filed that information away to some place in her big brain before asking, "What about your brothers?"

"Huh... I think Frankie'd take it well- guess he wouldn't be too surprised after all, he probably knew I had a crush on you before I knew it myself. Speaking of crushes, I'm pretty sure Tommy still has one on you, so he might get jealous... Why can't we just 'accidentally' get caught kissin', anyway?"

"Because we've agreed on not having any sex at work."

"But kissing isn't real sex", Jane argued.

"Kissing between us tends to turn into 'real sex' pretty fast", Maura countered.

Jane crossed her arms over her chest and huffed a little. "Okay. Fine. We'll start with Frankie. Any idea who should be told next, Dr Smartypants?"

Maura was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! Yeah, I know I'm mean :-). But I'll try to publish chapter 8 ASAP. Promise :).


	8. Not Quite According To The Plan Part 1

**And you don't wanna sleep with me**

Chapter 8- Not Quite According To The Plan Part 1

**Rating: **M (not too strong)  
**Disclaimer: **Please go back to one of the previous chapters and read the disclaimer there.  
**A/N:** Frankie's former babysitter is named after Sea Patrol's Nikki 'Nav' Caetano 'cause I coudn't think of any other good Italian last names. BTW, I don't own Sea Patrol, either... Anyway, here's chapter 8 of this Rizzoli & Isles fic! :)

* * *

"Finish your pancake Jane. I'm going to answer the door." Before Jane could protest (not that she really wanted to), Maura had already gotten up from her chair and walked off.

The person standing outside was none other than Angela Rizzoli. "Maura, thank God you're still at home!", she exclaimed, sounding extremely relieved. "You know, my car won't start for some reason, but Frankie's already at work, I've no idea where Tommy is, and Janie won't answer her phone, so I thought you could maybe give me a lift to the PD since you have to go there anyway? Doesn't matter if you can't, I'll just take a cab in that case."

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Jane froze, a forkful of pancake halfway between her plate and her mouth. _C'mon Maura, I know you can't lie, but please just think of somethin'...!_

* * *

"Of course I can give you a lift, my car's big enough." Maura stepped out of the doorway. "Would you like to come in for a few minutes?"

* * *

The forkful of pancake dropped onto the plate as Jane's body slumped forward and she fought the urge to bang her forehead against the table. _Damnit Maur, hasn't workin' together with cops all the time taught ya anythin'? Like, interrogating suspects 101? Put 'em somewhere they can't escape from, like an interrogation room... or a movin' car!_

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI, WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?"

Jane groaned. "Good morning to you, too. And for your information, I texted you that I'd sleep over at Maura's."

"Oh, now that you say it..." Angela dug her phone out of her purse and shoved it under her daughter's nose. "I had no idea what the heck, 'Spng vr t M', was supposed to mean!"

Maura involuntarily grinned as she thought back to the night before...

* * *

-Flashback-

"Maura... stop." Even though she wanted nothing more than to continue their kiss, Jane gently pushed her girlfriend away. Maura looked hurt: "Jane?"

"Sshh, it's okay. I just need to text Ma where I am 'cause she'll completely freak out if she doesn't know."

In response, Maura reached for Jane's phone on the bedside table and handed it to its owner. "Hurry up."

Jane did as she was told, which was a lot easier said than done. Because Maura didn't just wait patiently until the message was sent... not at all. The blonde M.E.'s fingertips started wandering all over her girlfriend's bare upper body and arms, teasing the Detective and making it increasingly difficult for her to concentrate on typing.

With a sigh of relief and only half aware of what exactly she'd written, Jane hit the, 'Send' button, tossed her phone into the general direction of the bedside table, and returned her full attention to Maura. "Sorry. That kinda killed the mood."

"It didn't", the blonde whispered back. "Let's just start again at the point where we stopped, okay?"

"More than okay..."

* * *

-Present time-

"Hey Maura, what's so funny?"

"Oh, uh... I was just remembering how Jane was somewhat... distracted while writing this text."

"Distracted? Why?"

The honest answer would have been, _Because she was texting you while lying in my bed, naked from the waist up, with me straddling her thighs and my hands teasingly roaming all across her torso... _Maura glanced at Jane, a silent plea for help because she herself was physically unable to lie and therefore had no choice but to tell Angela the truth about Jane's nighttime activities, which she was sure the Detective absolutely didn't want her mother to know.

Said Detective glared back at her girlfriend- _Did you really have to bring that up?-, _before rolling her eyes at her mother. "I wasn't 'distracted', just tired as hell. Jeez."

"If we want to be at work on time, we should drive off now", Maura quickly changed topic_, _grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

* * *

En route to Boston PD

"Janie, do you remember Francesca Caetano?", Angela asked when they had to wait in front of some red traffic lights. Jane, in the passenger's seat, shrugged: "Uh... no?"

"She used to babysit Frankie sometimes."

"Oh, right."

"And her grandson Marco is about your age..."

"I feel like if I roll my eyes any more, they'll get stuck!", Jane whispered to Maura, who was driving the car.

"That's highly impossible", the blonde whispered back before adding at her normal volume, "Angela, I think you can stop trying to find a suitable future husband for Jane."

The older Rizzoli's eyes nearly burned holes into the back of the passenger's seat. "JANE CLE-"

"MA!"

"-MENTINE RIZZOLI, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU'RE SEEING SOMEONE AND HAVE KEPT HIM A SECRET FROM ME TILL NOW!"

"Relax Ma. I'm not-"

"Of course you are!", Maura protested. "We're together now, remember?"

* * *

**A/N: **Keep reading. I've divided this chapter into 2 parts 'cause it was too long.


	9. Not Quite According To The Plan Part 2

**And you don't wanna sleep with me**

Chapter 9- Not Quite According To The Plan Part 2

**Rating: **M for flashback scene.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

A few moments of awkward silence passed, then Jane poked her girlfriend's arm. "Congrats Maura, you've made Angela Rizzoli speechless."

"And I didn't even want to! I..." Maura took some deep breaths, found that they didn't really help her calming down and pulled the car over to the side of the road to avoid causing any accidents. "I really didn't plan to say that, it just slipped out!"

Jane unbuckled her seatbelt, crawled half on top of her girlfriend and put her arms around the blonde. "It's okay, she'd have found out anyway, sooner or later... Hey!" From where she was sitting, Jane had an excellent view down the front of Maura's dress, and she'd noticed something that didn't belong there. "Are those hives?"

"Well... yes", the M.E. admitted, causing the Detective's eyebrows to shoot up into her hairline: "So you lied? You wanted to shut my mother up?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell her that we're in a relationship now because the general situation seemed to be a suitable one and like you said, Angela would eventually have found out about us anyway. I just underestimated the effect it was going to have on her."

"Well, in case you were worrying, she seems to be pretty much alive", Jane reported after a quick peek over Maura's shoulder.

"I hope so, since dying from just a slight shock would be rather unusual for a person of your mother's age, unless she's got some sort of heart insufficiency she doesn't know about... Could you please get off me now?"

_Get off... _Jane's thoughts instantly wandered back to the night before.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Jane... stop... the fuck... teasing!"

The brunette smirked; Maura not caring about her language for once meant that she was really, really close to cumming. "Why? I like it and you've already come three times tonight, you can't tell me you're still horny..."

Maura pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss, mainly to wipe that smirk off Jane's face, but their new position had the nice side effect that the Detective's thigh was now in a perfect position for the M.E. to grind against. "This is your last chance", Maura warned. "If you don't push me over that edge right now, I'll do it by myself."

Trademark Rizzoli smirk back in place, Jane interlaced her fingers behind her head. "Don't stop on my account, Dr Isles..."

* * *

-Present time-

_A few minutes later, Maura got her revenge, took me right to the edge and then back again... more than once... But in the end, that was totally worth it..._

"Jane?"

_She made me come so hard... also more than once..._

"Jane!"

"Huh? Sorry. Thinking of last night..."

"I figured as much. Now, could you please move back into your own seat? I need to fix my makeup."

"Uh, sure." Unable to resist stealing a quick kiss (which unfortunately didn't even come close to the kisses from her daydream... but she didn't dare reenact that dream in her girlfriend's car, especially with her- albeit temporarily paralyzed- mother in the backseat of said car), Jane climbed back into her own seat. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to look at the still speechless person behind her. "Ma?"

* * *

Angela blinked a few times, like she'd been lost really deep in thoughts. "I'm fine Janie. That was just... unexpected. Or maybe it wasn't. You've always been really close and looked so much happier when the other one was around... Just why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, first, we've only took the step from best friends to lovers like two weeks ago-"

"Seventeen days."

"Seventeen days ago, thanks Maura. Second, we wanted to be absolutely sure about it before tellin' everyone. And third..." Jane looked out of the car's side window and unconciously rubbed her thumb over the scar in the center of her left palm. "I wasn't sure how you'd react, bein' Catholic and stuff..."

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on the driver side window. "I'm sorry ma'am, you can't...", the patrol cop started when Maura lowered the window, then he recognized the blonde in the driver's seat. "Oh, uhm, hi doc. Sorry, but you really can't park your car there."

"Good morning Frankie, I know I'm not allowed to park here, I just had to pull over for a moment. I'm leaving now."

"Okay, thanks." Then Frankie Rizzoli spotted the other people in the car. "Janie. And... Ma?"

"Yes." Angela glared at her son. "Frankie, did you know that your sister and Maura were together?"

"Uh... no?" Frankie looked back and forth between Maura, Jane, and his mother, who looked very satisfied with his reply. "So I was the one who got to know first?", she asked her daughter.

"Yeah... by accident. But I guess it's a lot easier that way; me and Maura won't have to tell anyone 'cause you'll do that all by yourself..."

Angela thought about that for a moment. "Don't you think this excuses you from givin' me grandchildren", she eventually warned Jane, causing the Detective to roll her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. _I don't care what Maura says, I know they *will* get stuck some day. Now, I'd immediately stop rolling 'em if it wasn't for Ma annoyin' me all the time!_

THE END

* * *

**A/N: **When I started publishing this story, I never expected it to get got more reviews, favorites, and alerts than all my other stories combined. Guess that means you expect me to write a sequel, huh? ;-) I'll see what I can do 'bout that...

MM_UP


End file.
